XenosagaTwilight Angel
by spaec
Summary: the year is 2050. the destiny has changed their paths. but a brunette girl can control it. the search for the zohar will begin.
1. It Begins

Xenosaga : Twilight Angel

By spaec

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga

Spaec-my first fanfic, please nice reviews

Chapter 01 - School Day

The year is 2025. Momo Miyazaki was going to be late again. "Stupid Alarm clock! I'm going to be late again!", she said as she used her long legs to sprint down the stairs of the apartment complex, not bothering with the elevator. For one thing was because every time she was in it, it would break down and she would be stuck in the elevator for 2 whole hours. Momo was the part of the track team so she reached the bottom in record time of 2 min. Just as she was outside a motorcycle pulled up front. "Need a lift?", a female voice asked. "Korina-sempai! Yes I do!", with that Momo hopped on the back and luckily didn't get in trouble with Ms. Knickerbockers when she reached the gates. "Glad you 2 could make it in time", Jr. said. "Well excuse us. If Ms. Long legs doesn't arrive in time", Korina said sarcastically. Korina pulled her helmet off to reveal her long blue hair, and blue eyes. Jr. stepped up shouting, "Bitch! Don't call Momo that name!". "Then don't call me bitch! Its Kos-Mos!", she yelled in his face. "Technically it's Korina Ridgely.", a silver haired boy and a brunette girl appeared behind Momo. "We had all better get to class before we are scolded" ,the brunette said at a whisper. "Agreed.", Korina said. The bell rang for the first period.

TBC

Spaec- shyly blushes umm, I hoped you all liked the first part I know it's short but it's my first one. If you want here are the character list as an apology.

Characters-

Momo Miyazaki - an average middle school girl, takes black magic classes, and is in the track team. Staff is made of unicorn horns.

Jr. Gaigun - an average middle school boy, takes blue magic classes, and is on the gunners team.

Korina Ridgely - the sister of Allen Ridgely, is in high school with chaos, and Chelsea. Her birth name is Kos-Mos but was given the name of Korina when she was found by Allen as a baby.

Chaos Twilight - the lover of chaotica or better known as the Chaos Angel. He lost chaotica in a battle over her. He goes to high school and works part time at the junk garage.

Chelsea - a mysterious brunette girl with white edges in her hair. She is better known as chaotica or the Chaos Angel. She holds the real Zohar imbedde in her body. To cover up the markings she wears black dresses, even thou she hates black.

Ms. Knickerbockers - the principal.


	2. It Resumes

Chapter 2: It Resumes

The lunch bell rang, and the students left their classrooms for lunch. Korina(Kos-Mos), Momo, Jr., chaos, and Chelsea went to their usual lunch area where only student council members met, the rose garden. All 5 of them were student council members so no one got in trouble when they came here for lunch. Korina had her usaul rice balls and salad, Momo and Jr. shared a salad and shrimp barbecues, chaos shares with Chelsea every day a medium sized box of meatbuns, and rice cakes. "God, I wish Ms. Knickerbockers would die!", Korina yelled as she opened her lunch box. "Did she give you a pop quiz?', Momo asked. Other that being the principal, Ms. Knickerbockers was also the high school's science teacher. "No, she gave us a pop **_Exam_**!", Korina said as she chewed on salad. Chaos spoak, "Don't worry about it, it probably won't affect our grades". "Actually, by school regulations any exam or test given by the principal will have a major affect on our final grades", Chelsea said after swaloing the rice cake in her mouth. Everyone looked at Chelsea with their shocked look. "ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, Korinas **_busted_**!", Jr. said mockingly. "Shut up half pint!', Korina yelled. "Korina, don't swear like that.", said a familiar voice. "Allen, hey big bro!", Korina said happily. Allen is Korina's brother, even thou their not blood related. Korina knew Allen isn't her brother but she still loved him. The bell rang. "What on earth? Lunch isn't over until 40 minutes later", Jr. said confused. With no argument they all went inside just as to not get in trouble with the principal. But in the bell tower stood a figure in a white tuxedo. He was their enemy for chaotica and the zohar. He is Albedo.


	3. Divide & Conquer

**Chapter 3: Divide & Conquer**

**After School at Elsa Garage**

"Man after lunch, the rest of the day was just weird," Jr. said as he wolfed down a bunch of meatballs. Indeed Jr. was correct; the rest of the day was unusual. After the early lunch bell rang, Ms. Knickerbockers would give Chelsea a lecture about not wearing the correct school uniform. But today she looked as thou a ghost paid her a visit. And in gym, the teacher made the kids run around the school for ¾ of the class. Today the teacher let them play sports game, while he was curled up in a ball on the ground. They luckily had only those 2 classes left, for they did not want to see what happened to the other teachers of their school. "I know what you mean, I wonder if the same happened to all of our teachers." Korina said with suspicion. "Hey chaos!" chaos spun around to reveal his boss Mathews. "I don't pay you to talk to your friends, grab your tools and get your ass to work!" "Sorry, Mr. Mathews." said chaos as he finished his meat bun, and went to work. Chaos worked at the Elsa Garage, where a bunch of people drop of their vehicles for maintenance or improvement. Chaos worked with 2 other people other than Mathews, there was Toni and Hammer. Even thou there wasn't that much employees, they always finished the job on time, their biggest costumer was Gaigun Corporations.

What everyone didn't know right now was that they were being watched by a being that will soon bring back a haunted part of Chelsea's life; Albedo. Albedo was right on the roof of the garage and luckily there was a sun roof to look into. He kept his eyes mostly fixed on Chelsea and sometimes on her friends. "You know Albedo, you could take her right now, it be a lot easier than just waiting until their split up" Albedo turned his head slightly to reveal chaos' father Akio Twilight. "No" "But-" "I said no, when she's with her friends they are strong, and with my younger brother down there-" "What?" "It would become difficult seeing him again after 10 years".

**Walking Home**

"Later guys!" Momo said as she ran home. "Bye Everyone" Korina said as she sped off. "Bye Chelsea" Jr. and chaos said as they turn to their street. "Bye, see you tomorrow", Chelsea said as the boys went out of sight. Chelsea always walked home alone, it wasn't a bad thing thou she wished she had some friends who lived nearby. _Tap tap tap _Chelsea spun around only to reveal an empty street. "Funny I thought I he-" "Heard someone?" She spun around to reveal the face of Albedo. "Who are you?" Chelsea said fear tinting her voice. "Show me your wings Chaotica" Chelsea's eyes went wide. "How did you know I na-" She was knocked out by Albedo's blow to her stomach. "Soon all your pain will end forever."


	4. Authors Note

spaec - hey sorry bout the wait, school begging tommorow, but i really would like some reviews, for if i don't get atleast 10 reviews i wont contineu, sorry but true


End file.
